Why so Sirius?
by breathe-of-hope
Summary: К сожалению, а может и к счастью, я – альтруистка. Помогать людям, даже если они этого не хотят, и при этом ничего от них не требовать - мой конек. Дать списать Трансфигурацию? Нет проблем! Помочь достать зелье из кабинета Зельеварения? Да без вопросов! Котенок на дереве застрял? ЛиЛу поможет! В лепешку расшибется, но поможет!
1. Chapter 1

Иметь двух старших братьев трудно. В детстве они считают своим долгом поломать игрушку, напугать, довести до слез… Когда мне было четыре года, мама попросила Джима с Алом присмотреть за мной, пока она сбегает в магазин за подарком для Тедди на День рождения. Уже спустя пять минут братьям надоело со мной цацкаться, и они отнесли меня в домик на дереве, а сами ушли играть с Тедом в взрыв-кусачку. Я сидела на самом краю домика и беззаботно болтала в воздухе ножками, когда неожиданно из Министерства вернулся дядя Сириус. Звук аппарации так напугал меня, что я подпрыгнула на месте и полетела вниз… Когда я уже приготовилась к столкновению, визжа во все горло, я вдруг зависла в полуметре от земли, словно воздух в одно мгновенье стал вязким, как кисель. Я открыла глаза, прекратила звуковую атаку и увидела дядю Сириуса с круглыми от страха глазами и зажатой волшебной палочкой в руке. После он посадил меня себе на плечи, отнес на кухню и достал для меня из сладкого тайничка (место, где мама прячет сладости) целую горсть шоколадных конфет. Это, сказал он тогда, будет нашим маленьким вкусным секретом. Ну и досталось же тогда Джеймсу и Альбусу за то, что оставили меня одну! И Тедди в придачу досталось за пропавшие конфеты (все знали о его любви к шоколаду). Мне даже стало немного стыдно… Всего на секунду, правда.

Однажды Джим сказал, что мама ушла из «Холлихедских Гарпий» из-за меня. Это все потому, говорил он, что я в животе мамы была жутким проглотом, поэтому во время беременности она так растолстела, что метла не могла оторвать её от земли. Тогда братишка получил плюху от Сириуса за то, что заставил меня чувствовать себя виноватой, а от мамы за то, что назвал её толстой.

Перед сном дядя Сириус рассказывал нам о своей волнительной жизни. Об учебе в Хогвартсе, о своей визгливой матушке, с портретом которой мне, между прочим, однажды довелось вести беседу (ну, как беседу… я сказала ей, что платье на портрете её полнит, а она орала на меня во все горло), о заключение в Азкабане, о возвращение из мира мертвых. Да-да, именно! Дядя Сириус умер в 1996-ом году, упав в черную завесу Арки смерти. А потом взял, да вернулся! Правда, у него было две версии этой истории, и обе весьма сомнительной правдивости. Мальчикам Сириус с энтузиазмом вещал о своих приключениях в аду, где его приняли как доброго друга. Дядя говорил, что, когда он нашел лазейку в наш мир и выбрался из Тартарары, сам Люцифер пустил слезу. Мне же Сириус с неким благоговением рассказывал, как ангелы в раю были впечатлены его жизнью – да так, что попросили повторить её на бис! Но потом папочка поведал нам, как было всё на самом деле…  
Всё началось давным-давно, ещё до моего рождения. Четыре великих волшебника основали Школу магии и волшебства Хогвартс… Ну, на самом деле, не так давно. 1998 год! Мой папа побеждает Того-Кто-Уже-Давно-Сидит-У-Всех-В-Печенке и получает звание Героя магического мира. К Ордену Мерлина I степени (которым отец по сей день обмахивается, как веером, в жаркие летние дни) прилагается слава и популярность, а также геморрой в виде назойливых репортеров. В 2004-ом году папочка и мамочка отгуляли свадьбу. Тетя Гермиона говорит, что это была скромная церемония, где собрались лишь близкие родственники и друзья, дядя Рон же утверждает, что это был грандиозный пир на весь мир с реками огневиски, папарацци и целым пиротехническим шоу (дядя Джордж, говорит, постарался). Отец к этому времени уже работает аврором, несколько раз в год читает лекции в Хогвартсе, готовится стать отцом. Казалось бы, лучше не бывает, но, как он сам говорил, в его жизни чего-то не хватало… или кого-то.

После рождения моих старших братьев, Джима и Ала, папа едет в Америку, штат Пенсильвания, где, по словам моей крестной Луны, живет маг, раскрывший секрет древней Арки смерти, в которой и пропал дядя Сириус. Вместе с сомнительной внешности шаманом папа приезжает в Лондон и сразу же ведет дядьку с бубном в Отдел Тайн Министерства Магии. После, как выразился отец, ритуального танца для вызова дождя, парочки непонятных, но, скорее всего, матерных слов и взмаха бубном завеса Арки шумно колыхнулась и открылась, как занавес в театре…

«Какого хера?» - коротко, а главное – метко!

Такими были первые слова Сириуса, когда его лохматая голова показалась из-за Арки. Он подозрительно посмотрел на мужика с бубном, пробурчал что-то о мудаках, и уже хотел было вернуться обратно в Арку, как папа схватил его за шкирку, сгреб в охапку и крепко обнял. Так началась новая жизнь Сириуса Блэка.

Спустя полтора года судов, разбирательств и нервотрепки, папа добился того, что дядю Сириуса оправдали. Более того, теперь магический мир был просвещен о его подвигах, и для дяди нашли укромное местечко в кабинете заместителя главного мракоборца. Так он жил-поживал, да цирроз печени наживал – уж больно Сириус любил выпить. Возможно, так он расслаблялся после рабочего дня, или же запивал горе, не знаю, но каждый раз, вечером, когда дядя садился в большое красное кресло с потертой обивкой, рядом с ним всегда стояла бутылка медовухи, а в руках теплилась старая колдография. И так долго рассматривал колдографию, так внимательно.

В один из таких вечеров я пряталась за книжной полкой в библиотеке и тишком выглядывала, чтоб часом Джим не нашел меня (я, вся такая маленькая и незаметная, не могла позволить себе проиграть брату в прятки).

_- Иди ко мне, ЛиЛу, - тихо позвал дядя Сириус из-за высокой спинки красного кресла. Я дернулась от неожиданности, больно ударилась локтем о полку, но мужественно стиснула зубы, хотя глаза увлажнились слезами. – Ну же, ЛиЛу._

Мне ещё тогда очень понравилось его «ЛиЛу». Так называть меня может только дядя Сириус. Для родителей я Лили, для друзей – Лилс, для братьев – просто малявка, но для Сириуса я всегда была ЛиЛу.

Я быстрым шагом подошла к креслу, уселась на подлокотник и положила голову на плечо Сириуса.

_- Смотри, - он ткнул своим худым пальцем в колдографию. – Узнаешь этого красавчика?_

Всматривалась, щурилась… И тут я подумала: «Пикси мне в подмышку! Это же Сириус!». На колдо у него такие озорные серые глаза, и улыбка надменная. От молодого Сириуса только и осталась что эта улыбка.

_- А это, - с улыбкой дядя показывает на мальчишку с торчащими во все стороны темными волосами, и в его лице я смутно кого-то узнаю, - это твой дедушка – Джеймс Поттер. Рядом с ним твоя бабушка – Лили._  
В тот момент у меня что-то кольнуло в сердце. Я так похожа на свою бабушку – те же рыжие волосы (только у меня они всегда взъерошены, как у папы), россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках, острый нос, даже улыбаемся мы одинаково!

На этой фотографии был и папа Тедди, дедушка и бабушка Найджела Лонгботтома и ещё много-много счастливых, но уже не живых людей.

Прошлой ночью Сириус вновь просидел в своем кресле долгое время, разглядывая колдографию со своего выпускного вечера. Я смотрела за ним из-за книжной полки и думала: «Какой же он несчастный». Работа в аврорате и посиделки с семьей, слава Мерлину, не дают ему сойти с ума. Я бросила короткий взгляд на Сириуса, и тут меня осенило… Маленькая копия меня, малышка ЛиЛу в красном плаще супергероя с трусами поверх колготок, с криком «Идея!» сплясала гопак под торжественный бой барабанов. О, да. Я помогу Сириусу. Я заставлю его быть счастливым.

К сожалению, а может и к счастью, я – альтруистка. Помогать людям, даже если они этого не хотят, и при этом ничего от них не требовать - мой конек. Дать списать Трансфигурацию? Нет проблем! Помочь достать зелье из кабинета Зельеварения? Да без вопросов! Котенок на дереве застрял? ЛиЛу поможет! В лепешку расшибется, но поможет!

Всё утро только и думала о своем гениальном плане. Будьте уверены, он гениален.

- Лили, ты же сыпешь соль в кофе, вместо сахара! – папа вырвал меня из моих раздумий.

- Просто наша Лили влюбилась, папа, - с противной ухмылочкой протянул Джеймс.

- Вчера прилетела сова с письмом. От Дерека Забини, - вставил свои пять галеонов Альбус и вытянул губы трубочкой.

- О-о-о, - простонала я, - заткнитесь!

В это время Сириус с садистским удовольствием режет толстыми ломтями колбасу, выкладывает её на щедро политый майонезом хлеб, кладет сверху два кружочка помидора, посыпает перцем и запечатывает эту конструкцию добрым ломтем сыра. Мама с офигевшим выражением лица смотрит на то, как Сириус берет бутерброд в руки, слизывает с края хлеба майонез. Фу.

- Фу, - вторит мне Джим. – У тебя не…

- Нет, не слипнется, - прочавкал Сириус и с лицом зажравшегося кота облизнулся.

Я же всё жду подходящего момента, чтоб поведать о своей идее.

- Джинни, милая, когда Рон с Гермионой обещали прийти? – спросил папа, не высовывая носа из «Ежедневного Пророка».

- Около полуд… - мама не успевает договорить, поскольку в гостиной затрещали поленья в камине и вслед за всполохами пламени послышались звук падения тела и отборная брань.

- Дядя Рон! – заорали Джим с Алом и бросились на всех парах в гостиную.

Папа, с видом великомученика, сложил газету, засучил рукава рубахи и медленно поднялся на ноги со словами:

- Пойду, помогу Рону вытащить ногу из подставки для кочерги.

Вот он! Вот он шанс!

- Сириус, - окликнула я дядю, и тот вопросительно посмотрел на меня. – У тебя когда-нибудь были мечты?

- Сейчас я мечтаю, чтоб мне дали прикончить этот бутерброд, - он продемонстрировал свой кулинарный шедевр и улыбнулся.

- Ну, нет! – я недовольно свела брови на переносице. – Настоящая мечта! Что-то, что ты всегда хотел сделать, но не имел возможности.

Сириус задумчиво почесал щетину на подбородке, возвел глаза к потолку и протянул:

- Мне всегда хотелось помять близняшек Мэрилин Монро.

Мама мгновенно среагировала на эти слова молниеносным, почти незаметным движением руки, отвесив Блэку славный подзатыльник.

- А если серьезно, то я хотела предл… - естественно, меня перебили.

С ревом разъяренного тролля Альбус, Хьюго, Тедди и Джим ворвались на кухню и потянули свои ручонки к свежеиспеченным мамой булочкам.

- Пока вы не помоете руки и не съедите овощное рагу, даже думать забудьте о десерте! – заорала мама, напомнив мне о славных каникулах у бабушки Молли прошлым летом.

- Хэй, Лилс! – Роза Уизли клюнула меня в щечку. – Здравствуйте, тетя Джинни, дядя Сириус.  
- Тетя Джинни, у меня к тебе деловой вопрос, - Тедди важно вздернул подбородком, заставив хаос легких бирюзовых волос шевельнуться, и усадил свою пятую точку на край обеденного стола.

- Удиви меня, - мама вытерла руки о передничек, расцеловала в обе щеки тетю Гермиону, обняла Рона, а после скрестила руки на груди, давая понять, что готова слушать.

- Лоркан и Лисандер устраивают вечеринку сегодня вечером… - одухотворенно стал вещать Тед.

- Нет, - мигом пресекла его мама и показательно отвернулась к столешнице, а мы с Розой тихонько прыснули.

- Но, мам! – хором застонали Альбус и Джеймс.

- Брось, сестренка, пусть ребята повеселиться, - дядя Рон положил свою увесистую руку на плечо моей мамы.

- Повеселятся? – тихонько пискнула мама, сделав оборот на 180 градусов. Повернулась к нам спиной и горячо зашептала: - Забыл, как вы с Гарри повеселились на шестом курсе, хм? А это, - состроила рожицу и согнулась пополам, - «Джинни, сестренка, Антипохмелина мне. Умираблюэ-э-э» тоже забыл?

Уши дяди Рона смешно покраснели, а одно лицо чего стоило! Перекривило так, словно съел конфетку со вкусом блевотины из «Берти Боттс».

- Я ему это тоже напомнила, - спокойно сказала тетя Гермиона. – А зная Лоркана и Лисандера, могу предположить, что ребята захотят сыграть в «Разбери дом по кирпичику».

- Согласен с Гермионой, - поддержал её папа.

Мама победно хмыкнула.

- Пап!

- Мам!

- Гарри!

- Джинни!

- Гермиона!

- Рон!

- А йа до фто?

- Оставь в покое пирожки!

Наблюдая за этой баталией, мы с Роузи и дядей Сириусом откровенно ржали. Перекличка прекратилась, как только живот дяди Рона издал звук раненного соплохвоста.

- Всё! – Рон примирительно поднял руки. – Жрать хочу.

После легкого перекуса (порции овощного рагу, сладких тостов с джемом и булочек с шоколадом) родители вернулись к главному вопросу на повестке дня. Поговорили, побили посуду, и решили, что вечеринке – быть! Но при одном условии – кто-то из старших будет нас сопровождать. Методом подкидывания галеона роль сопровождающего досталась Сириусу.

- Это правильно, что я пойду с вами, - глядя на постные мины Хьюго, Джима и Ала, сказал Сириус. – Всё же огневиски вам ещё не продают.

Парни оживились и тихонько захихикали, после чего матушка наградила дядю Сириуса подробностями того, куда она засунет ему черенок своей старой метлы, если учует хоть намек на запах алкоголя.

Дом Скамандеров собрал в этот вечер приличное число гостей (учитывая, что четверть из них составляло семейство Уизли). Как и клятвенно уверял маму Сириус, на вечеринке довольствовались лишь сливочным пивом, хотя, могу поклясться, что слышала, как призывно позвякивает сумка Роксаны Уизли.

- Почему скучаем, крошка ЛиЛу? – Сириус легонько толкнул меня в плечо.

Мы с ним раскачивались на качеле-скамейке в саду тети Луны.

- И вовсе не скучаю, - буркнула я. – Просто прячусь от Брэда Финнигана.

- Это тот, который в прошлом году взорвал туалет девочек? – поинтересовался дядя.

- Он самый.

- Ну, ты посмотри… - Сириус подался корпусом вперед и куда-то уставился, сощурив глаза.

Проследив за его взглядом, я заметила в высоких, аккуратно стриженых кустах ярко-фиолетовую макушку.

- Хэй, Тед, я слышал, Билл Уизли увлекается метанием топора! – крикнул Блэк в темноту.

Мигом из кустов выбежал взлохмаченный Тедди, держа за руку раскрасневшуюся Мари-Виктуар.

- Обломщик же ты, - притворно сокрушилась я.

Сириус сдавлено хрюкнул себе в плечо, явно довольный своей выходкой.

- Слушай, дядя Сириус, у меня есть одна идея, - вспомнила я. – Глядя на то, как ты тонешь в рутине, - Мерлин, как же пафосно, - я решила предложить тебе вот что: каждый раз, когда что-то хорошее будет случаться в твоей жизни – записывай это на бумаге. – Слежу за тем, как меняется в лице Сириус. Судя по всему, пока ему моя идея не нравится. – Сам посуди, так тебе будет легче справляться с… со всем этим. – Весьма не вовремя прикусываю язык. Ой, зря! Зря даже заикнулась! Сейчас начнется –  
у-меня-всё-хорошо-отвалите-от-меня-гордо  
й-задницы.

-Подумай только, - несмело продолжила я, - в конце каждой недели ты будешь перечитывать и вспоминать все те приятные мелочи, что имели место в твоей жизни, и тогда всё плохое станет забываться, ты станешь ценить каждый светлый миг.

А Сириус так и застыл, смотря в одну точку, не моргая. Только сейчас замечаю глубокие морщинки в уголках его глаз. Надо же! Как это я упустила момент, когда он успел постареть? А выглядит он достаточно молодо для своих лет – этого июня стукнуло 63. Хотя, как объясняли колдомедики, находясь по ту сторону Арки, Сириус не старел и после возвращения процесс деления клеток в его организме замедлился. Матерь Моргана, заговорила, как тетя Гермиона! Это всё её дурное воспитание! Проще говоря – дядя Сириус медленно стареет. Формально ему 53 года.

Вдруг на лице дяди расплылась веселая улыбка.

- И в кого ты такая поэтичная? – щелкнул меня по носу. – Ладно, ЛиЛу, так и быть. – Да! – Постараюсь вести свою летопись, хотя у меня и без неё куча бумаг в офисе. Любишь же ты всем помогать…

- Такова моя работа.

- Житья с тобой нет.

Я даже возмутиться не успела, когда из окна второго этажа с громким свистом вылетела чья-то голова… Да не тушуйтесь! Гипсовая башка статуи Ровены Рейвенкло.

- Кажись, вечеринка набирает оборотов, - пробормотала я, пялясь во все глаза на слепок головы великой Основательницы.

- Ага, - кивнул Сириус с открытым ртом. – Вот ещё Финниган кого-то подожжет – и картина маслом!

К нашему ужасу раздался громкий визг. Я бы сказала, что кричала девчонка, но в следующую секунду из дома выбежал Скорпиус Малфой с горящей штаниной джинсов, надрывая горло. Упс. Накаркали.

- Падай и котись! Падай и котись! – как мантру повторял Лисандер, выбежав вслед за Скорпи на крыльцо. А что? Стандартный первый пункт действия при пожаре. Ну, а в случае Лисандера, и при землетрясении, и наводнении…

- Джинни меня убьет, - всё, что сказал Сириус, увидев, как из дома вывалилась толпа пьяных подростков.

Голову Ровены вернули на место, окно починили, Скорпиуса потушили, гостей опохмелили. Вот погуляли, так погуляли!

Следующим утром вся наша дружная семья выбралась в Косой переулок. Тедди, Джим и Альбус сразу же направились в Всевозможные волшебные вредилки, мама и тетя Гермиона отправились за новыми мантиями, дядя Рон должен был встретиться с представителем Мракоборческого центра Франции в близлежащем пабе, а мы с папой и дядей Сириусом топали в магазин канцелярии, чтоб купить перья и пергаменты, а также будущий «Дневник». Да-да, тот самый дневник, в который Сириус станет записывать светлые моменты своей жизни. Название «Дневник счастья» было отвергнуто как «слишком поэтичное», «Дневник Сириуса Блэка» - как «слишком фамильярное», а «Дневник светлых воспоминаний» - как «слишком тошнотворное». Так родилось простое и незамысловатое название «Дневник».

Вот мы топаем по широким улочкам Косого переулка и ничто не может омрачить моего настроения. Повторяю: ничто! Даже появление на горизонте семейства Малфой: Люциуса, Драко и Скорпиуса. Напротив, меня так смешит помятый вид Скорпи, что мне хочется напомнить ему о горящих штанах и его «Где хочу там и блюэ-э-э-э!». Но не при родителях же!

- Мистер Поттер, - Скорпиус вежливо кивает моему папе. Переводит взгляд на Сириуса: - Мистер Блэк. – Смотри на меня. А глаза-то какие мутные! – Лили.

- Скорпиус, - мои губы сами собой расплываются в широченной улыбке, а Малфой-младший кривиться, словно от зубной боли, и смотри на меня взглядом  
аля-только-посмей-заикнуться-о-вчерашнем

- Поттер, - мурлычет Дерек Забини, глядя на меня из-под густых черных ресниц. Стоп, а он откуда здесь взялся?

Под взглядом Дерека у меня начинают гореть уши и щеки. От мистера Люциуса Малфоя и отца Скорпи я получаю только скупой кивок. Как только семейство Малфоев и Забини отошли от нас на шаг, в общий гул слились слова прощаний взрослых:

- Четырехглазый.

- Хорек.

- Блондинка.

- Блохастый.

Приятно слышать, что бывшие школьные друзья находят время для обмена любезностями.

Дерек подмигнул мне, а Скорпиус неловко улыбнулся.

- «Сожрал шоколадное мороженное»?

Прошла ровно неделя с того дня, когда Сириус сделал первую запись в «Дневнике». Сейчас я держу выше упомянутый многострадальный дневник, заляпанный кофе и с помятыми страницами.

- «В туалете отдела, наконец, появилась туалетная бумага»?!

- Чем не светлый момент? – Сириус беззаботно пожимает плечами.

«Спокойно, ЛиЛу, спокойно».

- У тебя охренительно скучная жизнь, ты знал об этом? – пожаловалась я.

- Уж мне ли не знать! – закатил глаза дядя.

Мне на голову упало несколько холодных капель дождя. Себе на заметку: нужно сказать папе, что у нас протекает крыша. Я быстро обвела взглядом чердак с кучей всякого хлама, вроде промокших коробок со старыми учебниками мамы (увидела бы тетя Гермиона – скопытилась бы от сердечного приступа) и клюшки для крикета.

- Возьми отгул на работе, - спокойно требую я.

- С какой радости? – Сириус выразительно заламывает бровь.

- У меня каникулы, у тебя отгул, - составляла я логическую цепочку, - выкрасим город в красный цвет.*

(*Paint the city red – встряхнуться. slang)

- Не возьму, - заупрямился.

- Зануда, - хмыкнула.

- Эй! – дядя недовольно скрестил руки на груди. – Знаешь, что в моё время делали с непослушными детьми?

- Скармливали динозаврам? – не удержалась от шпильки.

- Намекаешь на то, что я старый?

- Не намекаю, а говорю прямо – ты такой старый, что тебе только трещать с такими же стариками о своих болячках.

- Что?! – Сириус возмущенно хлопнул себя по коленям. – Да я ещё тебе фору дам!

- Докажи! – с вызовом подалась вперед.

Сириус так близко подвинулся ко мне, что его нос чуть не касался моего. Злобно всмотрелся в мои глаза, шумно выдохнул и буркнул: «Пожить спокойно не дают», после поднялся на ноги и спустился с чердака. Уже со второго этажа я услышала его вопль:

- Гарри, мне нужен отгул!

Довольно ухмыльнувшись, я захлопнула «Дневник» и спустилась по лестнице вслед за Блэком.

**Запись «Дневника» №3.**

_«Сегодня малышня учила меня искренне улыбаться. Итог занятия – попросили больше так не делать. ЛиЛу умоляла задействовать меньше зубов, а Тедди теперь боится засыпать, ибо мой оскал будет преследовать его в ночных кошмарах. Гарри утверждает, что каждый раз, когда я так улыбаюсь – ангелы на небесах плачут»._

- Чтоб быть искренним во всем, нужно испытывать неподдельные эмоции.

- ЛиЛу, какого жмыра ты притащила меня на эту гору? – спрашивает Сириус и с паникой оглядывается по сторонам.

- Маглы зовут это банджи-джампинг, - отвечаю я, схватив дядю за руку, и потащила его к краю обрыва, где нас уже ожидает инструктор в лице Тедди Люпина.

- О, нет, - Сириус попытался выдернуть свою руку, - нет, нет, нет! – уперся ногами и упрямо поджал губы.

Знаете, пятнадцатилетней девочке-недорослику трудно тащить за собой шестидесятилетнего, пусть и худого, мужика.

- Бросьте, мистер Блэк, это весело! – Тедди приготовил резиновый канат и теперь хитро улыбался.

Сириус нервно усмехнулся и сокрушенно покачал головой.

- Тед, я, кажется, поняла, в чем дело, - я взглянула на дядю из-под густой челки. – Сириус просто боится высоты.

Дядя хотел что-то ответить, но неловко замялся и потупил взгляд на канате в руках Тедди.

- Самый безбашенный из Мародеров боится высоты? – Тедди недоверчиво фыркнул. – Нет, Лилс, такого быть не может. Он ведь ничего не боится, верно? – и как посмотрит на дядю своими щенячьими глазками!

Стоит ли говорить, что именно этот взгляд заставил Сириуса податься на провокации? Нахохлившись, он, спотыкаясь и чертыхаясь, направился к Люпину, поднял руки и сказал:

- Пристегивай.

А он молодец. Я вот лично до чертиков боюсь высоты.

- ЛиЛу, - Сириус, готовый к прыжку, как-то обреченно посмотрел на меня. – Закрой уши.

- Зачем? – недоуменно спросила я.

- Вот зачем! – и, прежде чем я успела заткнуть уши ладонями, дядя оттолкнулся от края и прыгнул, смачно выругавшись.

Его вопль, наверное, услышали на другом конце света.

- Если я умру, ЛиЛу, я буду являться тебе во сне и петь Bird is a word! – проорал он, когда свободное падение захватило его. – И танцевать макарену! – канат резко рванул вверх, вызвав очередной выброс адреналина и матов. – Голышом!

Спустя несколько секунд его крик стал стихать и перетекать в хриплый смех, вот я только не могла понять – у него истерика, или ему весело? Оказалось – второй вариант. Канат уже не пружинился вверх-вниз, и Сириус, раскинув руки в стороны, словно крылья, раскачивался, как маятник.

- Хэй, я лечу! – дядя залился громким смехом. – Тед, давай тащи меня обратно! Ещё хочу!

- Кажется, он прочувствовал вкус полета, - довольно сказал Тед.

- О, да, - прошептала я, а затем, сложив руки в рупор, крикнула: - Сириус, ты улыбаешься! Искренне!

- Прости! – ответил Блэк, пытаясь убрать с лица волосы, собранные в хвост. – Если это тебя пугает, я могу перестать!

- Нет! – поспешно выкрикнула я. – Теперь весь мир смеется вместе с тобой! Слышишь? Весь мир!

Почувствовав вкус улыбки на своих губах, Сириус смеялся до хрипотцы в голосе. Нам с Тедди еле удалось оттащить его от тарзанки после третьего прыжка. Люпин клятвенно заверил Сириуса, что однажды отвезет его к Гранд-Каньону, где он вдоволь «полетает».

**Запись «Дневника» №7.**

_«Возвращаемся к истокам…Наколдовал Теду пару собачьих ушей и хвост, поставил перед Малфой-мэнором позолоченный унитаз. А они ещё говорят, что я стар для шуток»._

- Ничто так не продлевает жизнь человека как смех.

Витрины всевозможных волшебных вредилок переливаются яркими красками – так и манят покупателей. Гул, смех и свист доносятся отовсюду. Дети разных возрастов с открытыми ртами проходят мимо стеллажей, то и дело останавливаясь, что посмотреть/понюхать/потрогать товар. На фоне этой толпы выделяется взрослый и высокий Сириус с горящими от восторга глазами , хотя сам он всем своим видом доказывает, что ему «по фигу» и он вообще «за мороженным шел».

- Судя по тому, в какой сфере мы живет, - Роксана Уизли обнимает своего брата Фреда за плечи и улыбается во все 32, - мы никогда не умрем!

- Начнем с малого, - Фредди важно шествует между стеллажами, представляя нам товары своего отца. – Чесоточный порошок, блевательные батончики, канареечные помадки…

Рокси, находя нужные товары, сгребала их в бумажный красочный пакет.

- Главное помнить о моменте, когда шутка уместна, - поучительно говорит Роксана. – А шутка уместна всегда…

- … и везде, - вторит ей брат.

- И со всеми! – Рокси подмигивает дяде Сириусу и сует ему в руки пакет с вредилками. – За счет заведения, мистер Блэк.

- Для Мародера в отставке ничего не жаль, - Фредди положил свою руку на плечо Сириуса. – Тем более, что ваши карты Мародеров с руками отхватывают!

Сириус растеряно смотрит на меня, потому что Уизли трещат без умолку и он до сих пор не понимает, что в его руках делает увесистый пакет с разнообразными пакостными штучками.

- Спасибо, ребята, - говорю я вместо Блэка. – Вы – гении!

- Знаем! – в унисон отвечают Рокси и Фред и улыбаются одинаковыми улыбками.

Кажется, Сириус всерьез воспринял слова Уизли об уместности шутки в любое время и со всеми. К концу дня наш дом превратился в дурдом. Когда Альбус принимал душ, вдруг, как по взмаху волшебной палочки, пропала холодная вода, и братишку хорошенько обдало кипятком. В гостиной завелась канарейка размером с человеческий рост и, как позже оказалось, это Джим угостился печеньем с канареечной помадкой. Папа весь день ходил и чесался, будто у него завелись блохи, и орал: «Какой мудила подсыпал мне чесоточный порошок?!». Мама закрылась в туалете и сидела там, пока её кожа не потеряла зеленый оттенок. А у меня… ну, мне досталось меньше всех – вторые пары всех моих носков куда-то исчезли.

Угадайте, кто прикинулся шлангом, и весь вечер пялился в телик? Правильно, на Сириуса никто и не подумал спихнуть всё это безобразие. А кто я такая, чтоб его выдавать?..

**Запись «Дневника» № 15.**

_«Не то, чтобы я жаловался, просто в моем возрасте такое количество падений мне ещё аукнется. Ах, да, я же должен писать только о счастье, радужных пони и любви… Я охренеть как счастлив, что набил себе парочку синяков и шишку! *веселый смайлик*»._

- Спорт – это здоровье, а здоровье – это счастье!

Оливия Вуд собирает свои длинные темные волосы в конский хвост и с интересом вглядывается в лицо дяди Сириуса.

- Она сейчас прожжет во мне дырку, - шепнул Сириус мне на ухо.

- Чего стоите столбом? – наш тренер Вуд поднимается на ноги и легко балансирует на металлических лезвиях коньков. – Надевайте коньки!

Мы с дядей синхронно плюхаемся на низкую скамейку, а Оливия просит своих подопечных освободить каток. Сириус тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел на меня:

- Нет.

- Да, - возражаю я. – Сам хотел научиться.

- Мистер Блэк, вам помочь? – живо спрашивает Оливия, проносясь мимо нас с до ужаса сладкой улыбкой. – Лилс, детка, справишься сама? Мне нужно намылить шею одному обормоту. ЛОНГБОТТОМ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ГДЕ МОЯ ЗАТОЧКА?

- Я её боюсь, - признался Блэк, затягивая потуже шнурки коньков.

- О-а-аливия, я…я всё объя-а-а-а-а! – донеслось со стороны раздевалки и я инстинктивно подвинулась к Сириусу.

Дверь раздевалки была распахнута пинком и Оливия, растрепанная и злая, как фурия, показалась на пороге.

- Что ж, - злость мгновенно сменилась широкой улыбкой, - пойдемте на каток, мои дорогие. Мистер Блэк, как думаете, вы сможете добраться до бортика на противоположной стороне?  
- Ой, ну конечно, сможет! – выпалила я. Сириус посмотрел на меня взглядом какого-хрена-ты-творишь, а я подтолкнула его к порожку катка.

Два шпагата, три сальто, несколько пируэтов – и вот Сириус уже на противоположной стороне катка.

- Теперь ты, Лилс, - Оливия хлопнула меня по спине и я даже покачнулась – уж больно тяжелая у неё рука.

- Нет, Лив, я не готова, - отчаянно взмолилась я.

- Парню своему это говорить будешь! Марш на каток!

Из страха я быстро ступила на лед и тут же потеряла равновесия, покосившись в ногах и упав. Отлепив щеку от холодного льда, я увидела ехидную улыбочку на лице Сириуса, которая меня реально взбесила и даже прибавила сил. С потугами поднявшись на ноги, я целенаправленно двинулась в сторону нахальца. Уверенный в том, что я упаду уже на первом метре, Блэк самодовольно вздернул подбородком и оперся спиной о бортик. Но ЛиЛу страшна в гневе! Мало того, что споткнулась я всего один раз и даже смогла удержать равновесие, я довольно быстро преодолела расстояние между мной и дядей. Сириус попытался ретироваться, но я врезалась в него и мы вместе свалились с ног.

- Слезь с меня, мамонтенок! – захрипел Блэк, пытаясь спихнуть меня с себя.

- Это я мамонтенок? МАМОНТЕНОК? НЕ! СМЕЙ! НАЗЫВАТЬ! МЕНЯ! ТАК! – каждое слово я закрепляла ударами кулаков в его грудь, но дядя лишь рассмеялся. – Почему ты смеешься?! Неужели я сказала что-то смешное?!

- Просто… ты такая… маленькая и грозная… - сквозь смех выдавил он, перехватив мои руки. – Маленькая и грозная леди боится щекотки?

Холодок пробежал по моей спине.

- Ни в коем случае, сэр, - соврала я и слезла с живота дяди.

- А если я проверю? - Сириус легко ткнул меня в бок пальцем, и я мигом захихикала. – Врунишка.

Мы хохотали до коликов в животе, а Оливия пыталась нас образумить, но в конечном итоге просто махнула рукой и забурчала под нос: «Как малые дети… Никакого уважения к спорту».

По возвращению домой после времяпровождения на катке, мы согрелись под теплым летним солнышком и съели по порции шоколадного мороженного. Ноги у меня просто отваливались, поэтому все лавочки парка были моими.

- Было весело, да? – спросила я у Сириуса, подставляя лицо ласковым солнечным лучикам.

- Да-а-а, - согласился Блэк, блаженно улыбаясь. – Вот только скажи, Лили, - опаньки, назревает разговор, раз он назвал меня не ЛиЛу. – Неужели тебе со мной весело? Разве тебе не хочется провести время со своими друзьями, а не со старым дядькой-брюзгой?

- Пф-ф, дурак! – прыснула я. – Какой же ты старый? Ну, да, иногда ты страшный зануда, но с тобой мне действительно весело. Кто, как не ты, будет доставать для меня конфетки из сладкого тайничка, потому что я не дотягиваюсь до верхней полки? Кто будет мне рассказывать о том, как подшутить над братьями, когда те капают на нервы? Ты ведь мой крутой дядюшка, который дает мне деньги на сладости, которые портят мои зубы, и покупает для меня пластинки Рея Чарльза и Guns'n'Roses.  
Сириус как-то по-особенному усмехнулся и встряхнул волосами с проблесками седины.

- Знаешь, в школьные годы у меня была подруга – Нина Маккинон, - после долгой паузы говорит дядя. – Ты мне очень напоминаешь её. Она умудрялась забывать обо всем на свете, когда кто-то просил её помощи. Отзывчивая… она верила, когда никто не верил. Она боролась, когда все сдавалась.

- И где она сейчас? – тихо спросила я.

- Когда началась война, они с её сестрой Марлин остались в Англии. Но после гибели Марлс Нина переехала в Америку к родственникам.

- И ты никогда не пробовал её отыскать? – удивилась.

- Нет, никогда. Я всегда боялся её обвинений по поводу того, что я не уехал с ней. Боялся узнать, что она счастлива с кем-то другим, дарит любовь другому мужчине. А, неважно, - Сириус опустил взгляд себе на колени и сжал мою руку. – Не бери в голову.

«Не бери в голову, не бери в голову… Тебе же сказали, не бери в голову! А-а-а, черт! Это тоже самое, что сказать: «Не думай о розовом пони». Хм, розовые пони…».

Да, я взяла себе это в голову, и этим же вечером у нас с отцом был серьезный разговор. Знаете, это очень удобно, когда у тебя есть связи по всему миру.

На следующей неделе, во время обеда, случилось то, чего я никак не могла ожидать.  
- Лилс, а давай сходим на свидание?  
Приблизительно секунд двадцать я недоуменно моргала, уставившись на Дерека Забини, который специально тащил свой загорелый аристократический зад к моему дому, чтоб задать этот вопрос. Но он не просто пришел ко мне в комнату, как сделал бы нормальный человек, а пополз по наружной лестнице и постучался в мое окно.  
- Это тебе, - надо же! И на цветочки не поскупился! О-о-о, ирисы, мои любимые.  
Я чуть было не расплакалась от умиления, но времени на лишнюю влагу не было, поскольку Дерек уже еле держится за подоконник, а я, как плохая хозяйка, всё держу его на «пороге».  
Вдруг дверь в мою комнату громко распахнулась, и на пороге очутился папа, судя по всему, весь на взводе.  
- Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, - заикаясь, поздоровался Забини.  
Я уже думала, сейчас папка разорется, какого лешего в окно моей комнаты сунется чувак со цветами в зубах, но он и не думал этого делать.  
Папа широко улыбнулся и со смешком выдохнул:  
- Привет, Дерек.  
А потом повернулся ко мне.  
- Я нашел её, - сказал он, словно не веря в собственные слова.  
Могу поспорить, что в этот момент мои глаза округлились до размеров галеонов.  
- Нашел, - повторил папа, но уже с гордостью.  
На радости я завизжала и запрыгала на месте. Не помня себя, я схватила Дерека за грудки и бесстыдно влепила ему поцелуй. Когда я, наконец, отклеилась от него, всё, на что меня хватило это:  
- Ой.  
Но Забини не растерялся и перелез через подоконник, твердо став ногами на мой пушистый зеленый ковер. Затем по-хозяйски обнял меня за талию и очаровательно улыбнулся моему слегка профигевшему отцу.


	2. Chapter 2

Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.

А ведь всё начиналось довольно безобидно: походы в кинотеатр, катание на коньках… Сириус расцвел на глазах. Количество алкоголя в неделю уменьшилось, искренность улыбок возросла, а уровень сарказма упал до минимальной отметины. Теперь дядя не протирал обивку своего кресла в библиотеке, а включал старенький проигрыватель и заставлял меня краснеть от моих жалких танцевальных движений (которые всё же лучше, чем хваленая макарена Блэка).

Всего несколько минут назад я вышла на новый уровень – заставила отца найти школьную любовь Сириуса и… Марлиновы кальсоны, кажется, я поцеловала Дерека Забини. Папа довольно быстро отошел от шока, пожаловался на подростковые гормоны и попросил впредь в его присутствии не «обмениваться микробами». Хорошо, что папочка у меня понимающий и не относится к числу отцов, которые шантажируют ухажеров своих дочерей.

- Надеюсь, молодой человек, вы не замышляете ничего плохого? – папа короткими шагами стал подступать к нам с Дереком и Забини тут же убрал руку с моей талии. – Если да – я узнаю об этом. Я – Гарри Поттер, я знаю всё. – Отец хищно улыбнулся, а Дерек громко сглотнул. – У меня есть двустволка.

- Пап! – возмущенно вскрикнула я.

- Не волнуйся, сладкая, мы просто беседуем. Да, Дерек?

- Д-да, сэр, - активно закивал головой Забини.

- Что там с Ниной? – не выдержала я.

- Ах, да, - вздохнул папа и поправил очки. Дерек тоже вздохнул, с облегчением. – Нина Маккинон живет в Спрингфилде, штат Иллинойс. Работает в Министерстве Магии Америки, отдел международных связей. Дважды была замужем, сейчас в разводе, детей нет.

Чудненько. Но остался один пунктик…

- Папуль, мне нужно разрешение на портключ! – протараторила я.

Скорее всего, с первого раза папа ни черта не понял, поэтому я повторила медленней. Он похлопал ресницами, переваривая информацию, а потом выдал:

- На кой тебе это сдалось?

Вот, вроде умный человек, мой папа, но иногда такой тугодум! Поясняю: Нина – незамужняя, безгранично одинокая женщина, наш Сириус – скучающий по любимой даме мужчина.

- Улавливаешь связь? – спрашиваю я.

- Ты ведь не хочешь их свести? – устало спрашивает отец.

Да, я хочу их свести.

- Только представь себе, - я поднимаюсь на носочки и обнимаю отца за плечи. – Если Нина и Сириус поженятся…

- Лили, люди с бухты-барахты не женятся, - говорит папа.

- … если они поженятся, - с нажимом продолжаю я, - то купят отдельную квартиру и Сириус съедет отсюда.

Если честно, то мне даже подумать страшно о таком, ведь без дяди Сириуса здесь будет скука смертная, но я продолжаю раскрывать светлые перспективы:

- Никаких тебе грязных носков на каждом шагу, пятен на полу… сомнительного происхождения – блестящая чистота.

Папа задумчиво смотрит в потолок, будто прямо сейчас видит там будущее без грязного белья.

- Никаких больше пробуждений в шесть часов утра под AC/DC – тишина и покой. Никто не будет разгуливать по дому в распахнутом халате… на голое тело.

Судя по мечтательному выражению лица папы, я вот-вот расколю его.

- И никто не завалится в вашу с мамой спальню в самый «подходящий» момент, чтоб спросить, где его машинка для стрижки волос в носу, - запечатываю я.

- Ладно, - как-то неуверенно соглашается отец, но тут же твердо говорил: - Ладно. Я попрошу ребят из Министерства сделать портключ. Прямо сейчас!

Отец скинул мою руку со своего плеча и вихрем бросился вон из моей комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Дерек, который до этого времени тихонько сидел на моей кровати, лукаво улыбнулся, поманил меня к себе и взял за руку. Вдруг дверь в комнату приоткрылась, и в проем сунулся нос моего отца.

- Про двустволку я не шутил, - бросил он и скрылся, словно его здесь и не было.

***

- Ма-а-ам! Где мои шорты?

Ненавижу всю эту суматоху перед отъездом. Мама орет, папа орет, я ору, а все из-за того, что через полчаса отец заберет из Министерства портключ, который подбросит нас с Сириусом прямо к дому Нины Маккинон, а я щеголяю по дому в одном белье в шлепках на босую ногу.

- Я нашел мантию! – победно кричит папа, размахивая в воздухе куском черной ткани.

- Пап, на улице 40 градусов тепла, а ты предлагаешь мне надеть МАНТИЮ?!

- Тоже мне, неженка.

- Та-ак, а из-за чего весь сыр-бор? – на пороге моей комнаты появляется Сириус в ужасающе желтых семейках в красную крапинку.

- Почему ты ещё не одет? – визгливо спрашивает мама, а затем медленно, как не смазанный терминатор, поворачивает ко мне голову. – Ты ведь ему не сказала, да?

- Что не сказала? – Сириус смотрит то на маму, то на меня.

- Пойду, заберу портключ, - папа решает ретироваться первым, чтоб к нему не прицепились с вопросами, и трансгрессирует прямо из моей комнаты.

- Мама, это должен быть сюрприз!

- Ладно, ладно, вот сама и разбирайся со своим сюрпризом, - теперь и матушка отступает.

Несколько секунд мы с Сириусом молча переглядываемся, пока до меня, наконец, не доходит, что я стою в одном лифчике и в трусах с эмблемой Бэтмена и быстро укутываюсь в школьную мантию.

- Что за сюрприз? – весело спрашивает дядя. – Мы идем плавать с акулами? Летать на драконах? Совершим путешествие во времени?

- Нечто интереснее.

- Интереснее, нежели путешествие во времени? – Сириус озадачен.

- Ты пока одевайся, а потом мы поговорим, ладно? – уклончиво отвечаю я и выставляю Сириуса за порог. – Ты должен выглядеть лучшим образом!

И не удосужившись наградить дядю объяснениями, захлопываю дверь перед его носом.

**Повествование от лица автора...**

А в это время где-то в Министерстве Магии молодой работник Дин Томас и его юная стажерка Молли Уизли II работают над созданием портключа.

- Главное, не напортачь с заклинанием, как в прошлый раз, - строго говорит Дин, поглядывая на усыпанное веснушками лицо стажерки.

- Ой, подумаешь, - беспечно махнула рукой Молли, водя волшебной палочкой над коробкой со старым кроссовкой, - немного ошиблась.

- Ты забросила людей в Африку! – возмущенно напоминает Томас.

- А им куда надо было? – без особого интереса спрашивает рыжеволосая девушка.

- Во Францию, недотепа!

- Дурак.

- Дура.

- Козел.

- Стерва!

- Женоненавистник! Ой… - лишь сейчас Молли заметила, что вместо красного облачка над кроссовкой взмыло синее.

- Мерлин, из какого места у тебя руки растут?! – сокрушился Дин.

Девушка хотела было ответить нечто остроумное, но в кабинет ввалился донельзя счастливый Гарри Поттер, подлетает к рабочему столу, тяжело дышит.

- Это… эт… оно, ага? – выдавливает он, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму.

- Ага, - тупо кивает головой Дин.

- Вы молодцы, ребята, - улыбается Герой магического мира и подтягивает к себе коробку с испорченным портключом.

- М-мистер Пот-ттер, - несвязно бормочет Молли, с ужасом таращась на коробку.

- Твоя работа, Молли? – спросил у неё Гарри.

- Да, - пискнула рыжая и стыдливо опустила глаза.

- Я поговорю с начальством, чтоб тебя приняли на постоянную работу, - великодушно говорит Поттер и разворачивается на носках своих туфлей и идет в сторону коридора.

- Гарри, Гарри, стой! – Дин с паникой в голосе звал школьного друга и следовал за ним по коридору, пытаясь объяснить, почему ему нельзя брать этот портключ.

- Не волнуйся, друг, я хорошо заплачу, - напоследок говорит Гарри и трансгрессирует.

Томас прикусил губу и схватился за голову, сдавленно застонав.

- Молли! – заорал он, и где-то за окном птицы испугано взмыли в небо.

**POV Лили.**

- Держи вот это, малышка, это фелетон.

Я принимаю из рук дедушки мобильный телефон.

- Телефон, дедуль, - смеюсь я и обнимаю Артура.

- Если, не дай Мерлин, что-то случится, звони своему отцу, или братьям – им я тоже отдал эти… телефоны.

Дедушка у меня просто чудо, а главное – выдумщик. Однажды зимой Джим развалил свои санки, вот деда взял гладильную доску и присобачил к ней лыжи. Приземленность у этой штуки, правда, никудышная, зато помещаются на ней трое людей.

Мама бегает вокруг меня, то поправляя мне волосы, то напоминая о времени возвращения домой, Джим с Алом просят привести им из Америки бейсбольные куртки, потому что «сейчас они реально модные», а папа мне дает контакты своих знакомых из Иллинойса, которые помогут нам в случае чего.

- А куда вы собственно меня отправляете? – интересуется Сириус, вертя в пальцах волшебную палочку.

- Сириус, ты мне доверяешь? – спрашиваю я, внимательно смотря в глаза дяди и закидывая себе на плечо портфель.

- Нет, - честно отвечает он, а я широко улыбаюсь, ведь этот ответ ожидаем.

- Хорошо, - беру его за руку и веду к коробке с кроссовкой. – Мам, пап, к ужину не ждите. Джеймс, Альбус, не поминайте лихом, можете забрать мою коллекцию наклеек. Сириус, прошу, - торжественно показываю ему портключ.

Мы подходим ближе, и в глазах дядя я замечаю какую-то тревогу.

- Давай, на три, - говорю я Сириусу. – Один, два…  
На счет «три» мы крепко ухватываемся за старую обувь, и мгновенно всё вокруг превращается в хаотичный вихрь красок. Перед глазами так рябит, что хочется разорвать эту пелену, которая обволакивает со всех сторон.

- Отпускай! – кричу я. В ушах так свистит, что я сама не слышу, что ору, но Сириус отпускает кроссовок, а вслед за ним и я.

Я больно шлепаюсь пятой точкой о землю, Сириус шипит от боли в затылке в двух метрах от меня.

- Неплохо приземлились, да? – улыбаюсь я, потирая полупопие.

Сириус предпочитает тактично промолчать, нежели обрушить на меня поток ругательств.

- Где мы? – бурчит он.

Я поднесено вскакиваю на ноги и торжественно объявляю:

- Добро пожаловать в Спрингфилд, штат Иллино-о-о-о… Какого хрена?

Тупо пялюсь на придорожный бигдорд с яркой надписью: «Добро пожаловать в Колумбию!». Вот так сюрприз и с боку бантик.

- Мы в США?! – восклицает Сириус, становясь около меня.

Вокруг нас сочно-зеленые деревья, а под ногами ровная бесконечная трасса, ведущая к далекому островку города. Знак у дороги сообщает: «До заправки 2,5 км».

- Какого милого мы делаем в США, Лили? – медленно, с плотоядной улыбкой спрашивает Блэк.

Поскольку я понимаю, что сейчас мы застряли в глубокой заднице мира, я выдаю дяде все, как есть: что я нашла его подружку, что напрягла папу достать портключ, который, по ходу, барахлит, через каждые три слова извиняясь и прошу не скармливать меня динозаврам за непослушание. А Сириус зол, ой, как зол!  
Уже на девятом «извини» он вынуждает меня замолчать и кричит, вцепившись костлявыми пальцами мне в плечи:

- Почему ты всегда всем помогаешь? Почему? Людям плевать на это, поймешь ты, или нет? Люди это не радужные пони, которые внимают твоей помощи и вовек не забудут, как ты однажды достала для них котенка с дерева! Люди – это сволочи со сволочной начинкой, облитые сволочизмом! Прекрати вмешивать в жизни других, лучше заботься о своих проблемах!

Захотелось под землю провалиться, а ещё, по-моему, я вот-вот расплачусь. Отстраняюсь от Сириуса, скидываю его ладони со своих плеч, разворачиваюсь и ухожу. Куда? Не знаю. Просто валю вперед, зло бросая на ходу через плечо:

- А, знаешь, ты прав! Не хочу больше быть добренькой.

- Лили! – окликает меня Блэк, но я не останавливаюсь.

- Больше не хочу помогать, если всем на это плевать, - в горле образовался ком и говорить становится все труднее и труднее. – Не хочу делиться последним эклером…

- Лили, остановись! – я слышу, как дядя идет за мной, поэтому ускоряю шаг.

- … не хочу стоять на шухере, пока Джеймс целуется в комнате с Лайзой Нотт. – Глаза щиплет, а слова более походят на детский лепет. – А ведь я тоже очень люблю эклеры, а когда Лайза приходит к нам по вторникам в одно и тоже время, по телику крутят мой любимый сериал, но об этом ник… никто не дума-ает… вообще.

- Я не хотел, - теперь виновато говорит Сириус.

- А ещ…ё… больше я не х… хочу, чтоб мой любимый… дяд…ушка был счастлив, - всхлипываю во всю. – Ведь я злая и эго…центричная стерва.

- Лили!

Внезапно я оказываюсь в крепком кольце объятий. Сириус обнимает меня со спины и не дает уйти дальше, бормоча мне в макушку:

- Дурочка.

- Ну вот! Стерва, так ещё и дурочка, - проревела я.

Жаль, что я никогда не умела плакать так, как в мелодрамах – красиво, со скупой слезинкой, котящейся по щеке. Так нет! Мой плач всегда сопровождается градом слез, соплями, слюнями, шмыганиями носом. На эмоциях я развернулась и уткнулась носом в грудь Сириуса (надеюсь, он простит мне мокрую майку). От него пахнет куриными ножками и сладким сиропом.

- Прости, ЛиЛу, - гладит меня по спине. – Я погорячился. Совсем не думал, что несу. Тем более я чертовски труханул, когда ты рассказала о Нине. Простила?

- Амыдбремсакнне? – несвязно промямлила я в майку Сириус.

- Ну, конечно, мы доберемся до Нины, - ответил дядя. – Сейчас же пойдем на заправку, позвоним твоему отцу и попросим о помощи, а то батарея телефона Артура скоро здохнет.

-Кпшишьмнэклров?

- Ну, конечно, я куплю тебе эклеров.

- Лблютбя.

- И я люблю тебя, маленькая.

Добирались мы до заправки долго, потому что солнце парило, а Сириус «уже не такой молодой, чтоб бегать». Пока Сириус расплачивался за эклеры и пирог с бананами, молодой парень за стойкой с комиксами услышал у меня британский акцент и попросил рассказать ему о Королеве в его подсобке, за что получил в бубен от Блэка. Телефон, как по закону подлости, не работал, но к Сириусу подошел какой-то дядька в джинсовой жилетке и восхищенно прошептал:

- Ты волшебник! Я тоже.

Как оказалась, у Блэка из заднего кармана джинсов палено торчала волшебная палочка. Дядька представился Айзеком и сказал, что может взять служебную машину и подбросить нас до Сент-Луиса, где даст нам немного денег на автобус до Спрингфилда.

Знаете, я мысленно поблагодарила того криворукого волшебника, который делал наш портключ, что забросил нас не так уж и далеко от Спрингфилда, а ведь могло быть хуже. Вот моя кузина Молли когда-то наколдовала портключ, который закинул папу и дядю Рона в Африку.

Зарядки на телефоне Артура хватило на один звонок отцу, чтоб сказать ему – у нас все хорошо, немного задержимся, не волнуйся, не ори, пожалуйста, в трубку.

Айзек оказался очень скучным собеседником – всё, о чем он говорил, касалось запчастей машин и разных видом бензина, но он клепал вкуснейшие сандвичи с индейкой. Когда мы доехали до Сент-Луиса, солнце уже опускалось за горизонт. Айзек, как и обещал, дал нам денег, оставил на дорогу парочку сандвичей и отправился в добрый путь обратно до Колумбии.

Ночь с Сириусом мы провели на автовокзале, скрутившись в три погибели в твердых креслах в зале ожидания. Я накормила какого-то бродячего кота индейкой из сандвичей, а он уснул у меня на коленях, урча.

***

- «Автобус до Спрингфилда отправляется в 10:15», - прогнусавил противный голос из колонок.

Сириус уже давно не спал. Сказал, что его разбудила уборщица, когда брызнула ему в лицо из пульверизатора. Котяра на моих коленях заворочался, от души царапнул мне бедро и смылся.

- Я отдала тебе лучшие куски индейки! – возмутилась я, и шепотом добавила: - Типичный мужик.

Мы заняли свои места в жарком салоне автобуса. Дядя попросил белокурого малого дать ему поиграть в тетрис, но тот отказал – Сириус обиделся. И вот скажите, что ему 60 лет!

Дорога мне казалась вечностью. Жарко, майка противно прилипла к спине, чувак позади меня копает сидение. Но вполне сносно, скажу я вам, как человек, который несколько раз ездил в автобусе «Ночной рыцарь»! Во время нечастых остановок я протискивалась между сидениями к выходу, чтоб глотнуть свежего воздуха.

- Вставай, соня, - кто-то ощутимо толкнул меня в плечо. – Лили, к тебе Дерек пришел.

- Что? Где? – я сонно замотала головой, разлепив глаза. Автобус. Наглая рожа Сириуса. Козел.

- Мы в Спрингфилде, - радостно, но с нотками переживания сказал Блэк.

Сладко потянувшись, я закинула на плечи портфель и двинулась к выходу. Спрингфилд встретил нас приятным прохладным ветерком. Мы с Сириусом зашли в какую-то кафешку, где у нас был разговор по поводу дальнейших действий. План прост, говорю я.

- Мы идем в дом Нины, вы встречаетесь взглядами, между вами пробегает искра, целуетесь и живете долго и счастливо.

Блэк долго, долго смеется, пока я не бью его кофейной ложечкой по лбу.

- Я серьезно!

Потом он что-то мямлит о том, что все не бывает так просто, он не готов, опасается, что Нина выставит его за дверь. Но судьбу-то попытать стоит! Кто не рискует, тот не пьет огневиски! Говорю ему, мол, не будь тряпкой, Сириус! Обиделся, но виду не подал.  
Приблизительно час мы бегали по городу с развернутым листочком с адресом Маккинон, просили показать нам, куда идти. Пожилая женщина с тату «Rock'n'Roll forever» на левом плече привела нас к красивому одноэтажному домику с ухоженным садом и белой изгородью. На двери весел золотой колокольчик с цепочкой, на крыльце серый коврик с надписью «Welcome».

- Видишь, тебе уже рады, - кивнула я на коврик и хлопнула Сириуса по плечу, чтоб подбодрить. – Не бойся, я буду рядом.

Дядя тяжело сглотнул и кивнул. Короткими шагами он приблизился к крыльцу, переступил сразу через три ступеньки, остановился возле коврика. Поднял руку, чтоб позвонить в колокольчик, но тут же опустил.

- Сириус! – шикнула я.

Пока не передумал, Блэк, как сумасшедший, затрезвонил в колокольчик. Я неосознанно закусила ноготь (точнее то, что от него осталось) на мизинце, как делаю всегда, когда нервничаю.

- Подождите минутку! – раздался женский глубокий, с нотками хрипотцы, голос за дверью.

Казалось, сердце Сириуса ушло в пятки: краска схлынула с лица, пальцы задрожали. В одну секунду он ринулся ко мне, но я затолкала его обратно на крыльцо. Теперь я стояла рядом с ним, чтоб у него не было возможности ретироваться.

- Уже иду, - она близко, совсем близко…  
Дверь открылась почти бесшумно (не то, что у меня в комнате – скрипит так, будто коту прижало хвост) и на пороге остановилась улыбчивая женщина лет Сириуса с белесыми волосами, заплетенными в косу, и в веселом передничке, об который она вытирала свою руки. Папа мне показывал фотографию Нины и это, несомненно, была она. Первым делом мисс Маккинон посмотрела на меня, будто я девочка-скаут, которая пришла предложить ей купить печенья, и когда она улыбнулась, глубокие морщинки показались в уголках её губ и глаз. Она была такой сияющей и красивой для своих лет, что я мысленно одобрила выбор дяди и подарила ей ответную улыбку. Но когда Нина перевела взгляд на Сириуса, уголки её губ опустились, а на лице отразился такой спектр эмоций, что мне их не передать. Удивление, трепет, неверие… Но потом в её синих глазах полыхнул злой огонек.

- Здравствуй, Нина, - неуверенно улыбнулся Сириус.

- «Здравствуй, Нина»? – тихо прошипела она, подступив к дяде. – Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? «Здравствуй, Нина»? О, Мерлин, мы не виделись сорок лет, Бродяга!

- Бродяга? – я недоуменно взглянула на дядю.

- Потом, - махнул он мне рукой.

- Ни одного письма! У тебя бы рука отсохла, напиши ты хоть жалкую строчку: «Я жив»? Я же… я же думала, что война забрала тебя, - Нина всхлипнула, и схватилась за сердце. О-о-о, ещё сердечного приступа здесь не хватало!

Блэк тронулся с места, чтоб помочь своей школьной подруге, но та, сделав шаг назад, весьма не по-женски нанесла Сириусу апперкот, достойный аплодисментов. Рука у неё, слава Годрику, легкая, да и основная сила пришлась на подбородок дяди, так что отделался Сириус легким шоком. Но то, что эта дамочка сделала после, вообще никак не вяжется с её ударом – как кинулась на шею Блэка, да как поцеловала!  
Целовались оно долго, несмотря на мои тактичные покашливания и «Да отклейтесь уже!».  
- Я скучала, - прошептала Нина, отстранившись от Сириуса, но все ещё обнимая его за шею.  
- Тогда зачем ударила? – со смешком спросил дядя.  
- Мне показалось это уместным, - пожала плечами Маккинон и потянулась за очередным поцелуем, когда я простонала:  
- О-о-о, Мерлин, я, конечно, все понимаю, но мой желудок урчит от голода, а из вашей кухни я, кажется, слышу, запах миндального печенья.  
- Нина, это моя маленькая невоспитанная племянница - Лили, - любезно представил меня своей даме Блэк. – И если ты её не накормишь, всем вокруг будет очень плохо.  
- Ну, здравствуй, Лили, - Нина положила мне руку на спину, провожая в дом. – Надеюсь, ты любишь шоколадное суфле?  
- Мисс, вы лучше спросите, что я не люблю!  
Сириус и Нина так и не поженились, как я мечтала, но прожили невероятную жизнь вместе, наверстывая упущенные годы. Но это уже другая история, которая, впрочем, не так важна. Важно то, что сейчас мы сидим за обеденным столом мисс Маккинон и угощаемся вкуснейшим миндальным печеньем, и я ещё никогда не видела Сириуса таким счастливым. Они с Ниной говорят и говорят, бросают друг на друга теплые взгляды и, кажется, держаться за руки под столом…


End file.
